


Tin lovers

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla trying to hold her feelings in, F/F, Smut in second chapter to heal your wound, This Is Sad, carmilla has two with Elsie, holli still love eachother, laura and Carmilla then have a baby, laura is married to danny, real angst, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: Listen to Tin lovers by the paper kites, i was feeling a little moody so I wrote it





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey” She greeted her with a warm smile “Hey, Laura” she hugged carmilla passionately,  
I couldn’t believe my eyes, it was Laura Hollis the girl i loved, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my-  
“its nice seeing you again, how long has it been?”  
10 years, it’s been that long, yet she’s still as beautiful as ever  
“it’s- it’s been a long time hollis” my Laura is 32 years old does she have kids a wife a husband? The thought horrified me  
“ anyways how have you been?” Laura questioned sweetly “I’ve been good, I have a wife now, another kid on the way life’s okay, how about you?” “It’s alright, Danny and I got married, I have a daughter, she’s 6” she looked down at her feet, my heart sank At what I heard “Well, That’s good, I hope you’re happy, Laura” the coffee was getting cold just like the painfully cold January, thank god the longline turndown was keeping me warm or I’d be shivering We hug in a matter of seconds, she cried, I could hear the tiny sobs coming from her, before I knew it the hot and heavy tears were streaming down my face “What has this life done to us, Laura??” I sobbed on to her head “carm, I love you so much, Im still in love you” i kissed Laura on her forehead “Im so, so, so sorry Laura, i should have never walked out, like the coward I am” this is a bad idea, i need to let her go, let her go... “I- i need to go Laura I’m sorry I want to be with you again, But i can’t Laura I’m sorry” I kissed her on the lips, I shut my eyes for a second, rekindling how she used to taste I whispered under my breath an ‘I love you cupcake’ I flee from my fear, my love, never to see her again, how could I? I’m a coward “I love you Laura Hollis” I yell I fall on my knees just as I have a billion times before, I’ll never have a happy ending, not one with the love of my life Wonder what I’ll do know She runs I can’t keep her, she ran too fast, I never saw her again, I could feel the burn on my lips, it’s painfully everlasting, no matter how hard I tried, I could feel her on my bones, I could feel her rushing through me I could feel her tender skin touching mine the way no one could.  
There’s carvings in my bones that say ‘carmilla karenstein’ there’s poison in my blood that is surging ,  
Where will I find her next,

“Will I see her again” I whisper against the shower curtain Laura says 

“Will I love her again?” I whisper against the steering wheel, Carmilla sighs  
You can’t lose What you never had You can keep, What’s not yours And you can’t hold on To something that doesn’t Want to stay \- unknown


	2. One of many things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t lie g!p carmill don’t read, Carmilla meets Laura at her job part, Idk I’m tired I wrote this too late at night, this is really bad don’t read it :/

3 months ago  
“Carmilla please, ah~” she was gasping under you, you thrusted in and out of her, 

“Laura, Laura oh god” you felt yourself getting closer to climax it was too overwhelming 

“Carm, Im coming” she warned her eyes were looking right in the eyes feeling like she stared in to your soul, her hands cupped your face, a tear rolled down her cheek dramatically 

“I love you” you spoke up you kissed her diligently, not caring what you had to lose, but you had to 

“I love you too” you realized the words that came out of her mouth were not in the heat of the moment, it was earnest, you couldn’t hold back, you released inside her, she whimpered as you collapsed on top of her,   
nirvana, unearthing peace, what you felt was inexplicable, she was impossible.

Night before 

“Honey I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.” You promised your wife 

“Okay, carm, please be safe, if you drink, go in an Uber or ask a friend to drop you off” Elsie warns 

“Hey mommy, have fun!” Your daughter leaves a kiss on your cheek

“Alright, kid, be good to mommy, don’t make her yell at you” you pinched her cheek and smiled, you kissed your wife and left to the factory’s 50th anniversary 

(/(/(/(//(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/

“Glad you could join us” your boss’s sarcasm made you grin

“Yeah well, being at home with a pregnant wife and a little monster does something to ya” you laughed along with your boss

“Anyways, Im gonna get a drink” you say goodbye to your boss as you go to the bar 

“Can I get a devil springs vodka” you pay for the alcoholic beverage and take a seat on the bar stool 

“Uhm? Carmilla?” You hear a small voice call, you turn around to see a small honey blonde woman

“Laura” you stare at her for a moment, speechless, you can’t move, you’re frozen, you embrace her, wrapping your arms around her waist 

“I- I’m sorry Laura, I don’t want to leave you, I don’t know what to do” you heard the tiny animal noises coming from her 

“I know, carm” she assures you she holds you tighter 

“Laura, listen to me, if we’re going to talk tonight, we- we can’t be emotional, we have to be appreciative that we found each other again” you try to reason with her 

“Do you want something to drink?” You ask your former lover 

“I- okay sure” She timidly accepts your offer

“What do you want?” You ask her 

“I’ll get a vodka, please” She can’t look at you in the eyes 

/(/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/

It was late, 11 or 12 at night slow songs were playing, Laura rested her head on your shoulder, her explanation for why she was here was a matter of destiny, not coincidence, 

 

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you

It was the song you two had danced to 10 years ago, wicked game by Chris isaak 

“Laura, Laura wake up” she mumbled, her eyes shot open, knowing the songs unique sound

“Miss Hollis, May I have this dance?” You asked in your fake British accent 

“Of course miss karnstein” her seductive narrowed eyes burned holes in to yours, you lead her left hand to your shoulder and placed your right hand on her waist, you swayed your hips to the songs rhythm

“I miss this” she rests her head on your chest while swaying calmly like a boat on a calm ocean,

“Me too” you hold her closer, you had the most insane thought, you had just rented a hotel, so if you couldn’t get home you’d crash there 

“Let’s go” You had that determination in the glimpse of light 

“Carmilla, I have to get home” She questions you 

“How drunk are you?” You ask her, your eyebrows furrow forming a wineglass shaped crease between them 

“I-“ you shut her up with a kiss 

“Let’s go, please” you beg her 

/(/(/(/(/(

“Carm- oh gosh” you suck on her neck, her groans make you harder by second 

“Laura~ please” you lay her on the hotel bed

“I love you so much” Laura breathes 

“I uh- sorry” you blushed at the contact with the bulge in your pants 

“Don’t be. I wanna see it” She ghosts her hand over your covered shaft 

She was blushing

“Oh... okay” you unzip your jeans and grunt at the friction, you slip your underwear off, your cock springs free

“Erm, Uh” she stuttered, you crawl on top of her, and place a light kiss on her lips, I position yourself on her entrance and thrust careful enough not to hurt her 

“Carmmmm” she gripped at your arm, you kept a steady pace in and out of her 

“Laura...” Her greedy hole kept you inside her, 

“Carmilla please, ah~” she was gasping under you, you thrusted in and out of her, 

“Laura, Laura oh god” you felt yourself getting closer to climax it was too overwhelming 

“Carm, Im coming” she warned her eyes were looking right in the eyes feeling like she stared in to your soul, her hands cupped your face, a tear rolled down her cheek dramatically 

“I love you” you spoke up you kissed her diligently, not caring what you had to lose, but you had to 

“I love you too” you realized the words that came out of her mouth were not in the heat of the moment, it was earnest, you couldn’t hold back, you released inside her, she whimpered as you collapsed on top of her, 

/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ 

“Oh god, I came inside Laura” you didn’t use protection

“Carm,” your bodies with the glistening sweat from last nights... activities 

“Carmilla, i have to go” She kissed you lips softly and got up 

“Okay, I’ve got to go to work anyways, see you later?” You offer 

“Sure, how about a coffee run?”

“Eh works for me”

3 months present time

“Do you want anything else cupcake?” You asked her 

“No everything’s okay, thanks babe” you were expecting The daughter you and Laura made three months ago 

“Okay, see you bye honey” 

You had a great life, the woman you truly love is married to you, you have your kids that visit 5 times a week, you have a great job as a writer and you’re expecting three kids by next month

You love it...

Do I love it?


End file.
